He Only Loves You
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: Shinichi is Shinichi again, bringing Haibara along to solidify her research. Reverting back to Conan in front of his love, Hai whips out a can of Sweet jealously, revealing her rejection. "He only loves you, When only i can make him happy!" RanXShinXAi
1. Stinging Eyebrows

_**HT in da Hizhouse. ;3**_  
Hi everyone!!! i know this is one of...2...(haha) Detective Conan Fanfics ive done, which is pretty sad considering that my username was inspired by it. Spur of the moment writing piece. plzzzzzzzzz Don't kill me if it sucks.. i rushed at the End. there will be mistakes relating to spelling and grammar, but hey...i gots issues home skilliet. read and enjoy, hopefuly....

------  
_**He only loves You: Haibara's Melancholy.**_  
_Chapter 1: Stinging Eyebrows_

"One day?" he asked, gulping.

"One day" she replied simply, flipping her hair. Glancing at the boy before her, she smirked. "Not exactly what you were hoping for, Kudo-kun?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed." Taking the tablet, he ducked into the next room. As the door clicked, the strawberry blond girl leaned against it. "You'll be accompanying me, correct?" the boy inquired, his voice muffled by the door between them.

In deep thought, the girl failed to respond for a few seconds "…correct…" she mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear. She didn't want to…risk her own identity getting out, but it seemed to solidify her own research she'd need to take the drug, herself. Simply watching a test subject didn't suffice for this kind of study. "I'll go in after you."

"what happened to ladies fir-aaAHHHHHHHhh!" she heard a thud. A loud thud. A thud followed by a series of crashes, bangs, tings, tangs, and other unnerving clatter-ish sounds, all of which failed to phase her. This, she was expecting.

"You done?"

No reply.

She waited, and soon enough she heard a faint groan._ Ah,_ she thought sardonically._ It lives. _There was the rustling of clothes being put on, trailed by the opening of the door to reveal a teenage male in the young boy's place. "I do have to admit," he sighed in relief as he walked out of the room "much less painful than other transformations."

She took another pill from the desk and scurried into the room. "Would it be more…conceivable, to say that your simply adapting to such pain, Kudo-kun?" she asked, before shutting the door, and swallowing the pill.

"Possibly…" he glanced at the analog clock hanging so quaintly on the white walls in 's home. "Be ready in 10 minutes…we should get a move on"

_In such a rush…to confess…_She thought stiffly, as her body started to throb. She cringed, waiting for the fire to start. Oh boy, did it start! The heat coursed through her veins, scotching her arties and permanently marking her internal organs to boot. Her breath quickened, due to the fact it was pure impossible to try and breath any other sort of way, with her lungs on fire. Perchance, it was a way to "douse the inferno", so to speak? Not many a thought were coherent during this change, of which she was aware. Her screaming dyed down, seeing as her throat was much to painful to scream with. With that, she collapsed on the floor.

The fire cooled, slowly. A rush of relief flushed over her as she stood up and dressed herself. Surely, kudo's transformation was better, right?

*sorry about suckish description of Hai-chan's pain..imagine it 10X as bad as that.*  
-----------

"owwwww!" Ran moaned. "that hurts!!" she rubbed her stinging eyebrows. "when exactly did I agree to this?" she flopped back on her blue bedspread and sighed dramatically. Raising a mirror to her face, she examined her friend's handy work. Though she was pleased with the clean style of her brows, the pain wasn't worth it.

"when you promised I could make you over, Ran-chan." Kazuha giggled, bounding over to the other side of the room. "This is how friends usually hang out, right?" Smiling weakly, Ran nodded. Heji and Kazuha had come down for a visit…however to Heji's disappointment, Conan was out of town visiting his great uncle. Though Ran wasn't sure how the two go so chummy, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the disheartened teen. He however, was downstairs with her father working with conan's friends who'd dropped by to play, also finding out he wasn't in. Sighing (again) ran was helped off the bed by Kazuha.

"Ran-chan, I'm hungry~!" she groaned. Clinging to her friends arm, she looked up with puppy dog eyes. "can we go get some lunch?"

Ran raised an eyebrow "is that a request for home cooking or do you want to go out to eat?" Kazuha shrugged. Apparently, food was food no matter the source. The two repositioned themselves downstairs, to retrieve Ran's purse for a lovely outing at a designated sushi bar. Entering the room, they were greeted by arguing.

"…Mori-Tantei!" Mitsuhiko divulged without delay. "I do think that this case simply isn't worth your time." Crossing his arms, he looked up in a way that might have been…wise if he wernt so small, and his voice were lower. "A first class detective such as yourself should only accept the best cases."

Grunting, Korogro lit another cigarette. "a man's got to pay bills, kid." Genta then jumped up, to defend Mitsuhiko's point.

"But Mori-Tantei," he exclaimed "if you take on missing pet cases how are people ever going to take you seriously?" Ayumi looked nervously over at her classmates, very possibly only trying to find the right words to say, to ask them to shut up. Heiji, was collapsed on the couch, with a graphic novel over his face as he was on his way to dream land.

"oh!" Korogo said, his tone lightening. "hi girls." Ran looked at her father in question. Understanding her bewilderment, he nodded, closing his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "The kiddies want to tell me which cases I should be taking…What brings you two back downstairs?" he asked. Ran made her way to the chairs around her kitchen island and grabbed her navy blue purse that sat just so right next to the cake recipes on the counter.

"Me and Kazuha-chan are heading down Kasaki's Sushi place for lunch," she answered simply, checking inside the purse.

"whaaaa???" Heiji cried, shooting up from his resting place. "Sushi bar!!! I want in" he placed his fists on his hips. "To Kasaki's we go!" as he began his journey toward the door, he fell. More, he was pulled to the ground by the three elementary school children attacked to his legs.

Heji looked down at his ankles to see the Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi—gus new leg weights—attached mercilessly. "guys…" he whined "lemme goooo…I want sushi~!"

"WE WANT SUSHI TOO!" the 3 said in unison. The trivial argument droned on until suddenly, a knock came from the door. Kogoro went to answer it, being the only one with intentions of staying at the detective agency. "Mori Detective Agen—Kudo!"

The room fell silent.

The door creaked open with the help of Kogoro's grip to Reveal a long lost friend. His blue orbs glistening happily, and his chocolate hair just so, as it always was. He grinned at the awe left on Ran's face.

"Hey People." He laughed. "what, was I dead?" he walked into the agency, with all people inside still in awe. Right up to Ran he sauntered. "yoo-hoo" he waved a hand in front of her face, snapping a few times. "wakey wakey" Ran, snapping back to reality

"Sh-Shinichi!" she said, almost in tears. "Your back! Your-" she stopped short, to see a woman step out from behind her long lost friend. A beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair, and cold blue-grey eyes. She looked indifferently around the room.

"…back…"she finished, with a completely different tone that which she began with.

---

_**LEAVE A FREAKIN' REVIEW!!!  
lotsa luv,**_

_**HEAVENLYTANTEI!!:D**_


	2. Kira Matsuki

**HAAAAAAAY! IT'S HT! :) 3 **

Heh…heh…heh. to be perfectly clear, im not very good with the mystery part of stories and I have no one to help me. So this mystery is kinda going to suck. Badly. Please don't be angry. I want to get at least 3 more reviews (getting me up to 10!) before you all get the next chapter. I try to make them lengthy so your not wasting your time! 

"…_back…"she finished, with a completely different tone that which she began with._

_**She Only Loves You: Haibara's Melancholy  
Chapter 2: Kira Matsuki**_

"K-Kudo!" Heji called out in alarm. "Y-Your back…?" Heji quickly scanned over the female behind him, cautiously. Noting her elegant manner and crude expression, he deduced who he thought it was. Still, he felt the need to 'ask'; if one could call it that. But before he could find the words to say, Ran beat him to it.

"Who's your…" she looked over the beautiful woman carefully, noting that not only did she have a pretty face, but she was well built and didn't come off as an air-head. "Friend?" Shinichi quickly gave a side glance to the woman.

"This is Kira Matsuki." He said plainly. "Wouldn't be here without her. Seriously." He added, winking. She swiftly elbowed him in the ribs with a 'you're a dork,' look on her dainty face.

"yes…" she replied slowly, nodding at those in the room. "Nice to meet you all." After being show to a couch, Kogoro started to ask questions, some might expect from Ran.

"So Kudo," he lit a cigar "Where have you been?" Nodding Shinichi took the hand of his accomplice.

"Lets say…I bit off much, much more than I could chew," he spoke smoothly. "And My partner here saved my ass more than a few times." He grinned at her, causing her to turn pink and look away, rather annoyed. This did not go unnoticed by Ran, who stiffly took a stand across the room.

"This isn't simply one case," he continued, after releasing her hand. "It's a series of cases connected to one another, that until completion required us "dead" to the rest of the world." He looked sheepishly at ran. "That didn't stop me from contacting you, however. I couldn't help it, ya know? I miss back hom-" Haibara quickly gave him a look, obviously meaning "shut up," causing him to leave his sentence unfinished—surprising everyone except Heji. Ayumi had been staring at this new woman for sometime now, and had come closer and closer.

"The point here is…We're here on leave, and-" She glanced down, to see the child wondrously staring at her. Breaking a half smile she leaned over to Ayumi. "Is something troubling you, dear?" she asked.

Ayumi stared long and hard, before breaking out into a grin. "You look just like Ai-chan!" she said giddily. "So pretty!" Smiling even wider, Haibara picked up Ayumi and sat her on her lap.

"well I'll have you know," she said smoothly, "Ai-kun is my cousin." All the youngsters were flabbergasted by this one. They began to flood her with questions, like "how distantly are you related?" "Do you know one another well?" "Does Haiabra-san have any secrets?" As she finished with the questions, the group headed out to lunch. As Shinichi reached out to open the door, he found a teenage boy slightly younger than Ran in the doorway.

"May I…come in?" he asked quietly, "or are you all heading out?"

Kogoro, pushing his way to the front bowed slightly at the boy—though he was young he wasn't too young and a job was a job. "We are, about to head out for sushi. But please, feel free to join us."

* * *

"My girlfriend is dead." He said bluntly, as he took a sip of oolong tea at the restaurant. Heji looked across the isle with Shinichi making eye-contact. Obliviously, they had every intention on completing this case before Kogoro. Putting down his chopsticks to grab some soy sauce, Shinichi lifted a brow.

"Care to go into any detail?" he asked curtly, startling the boy. His jet-black hair was partially spiked. Haibara would go no further than to refer to it as "emo hair", when Shinichi himself preferred the term "bitchin' hair". Skinny Jeans, converses, a Linkin Park t-shirt, and black light jacket completed the punk-like look.

"of course," he said drearily, biting into some eel. "I do feel there is so much more to it." He looked at the bitten piece and set it down. "By the time the police came, her corpse was gone." Raising an eyebrow, Heji shoved some tuna hardily into his mouth, pushing it to his cheek to chew, allowing him to speak.

"Ya sure she was dead?" he grunted, before taking more tuna. The boy gave him a disgusted look.

"Yes…her best friend Yuri didn't get a pulse, and apparently rigor mortis had already set in," he looked unfaithfully down at the table. "Her mother and brother were there as well, to vouch. I doubt Yuri would kill Kirai…" with that, Haibara dropped the shrimp she was about to partaken in swiftly. _Smooth…_ she thought tersely. T_he dead girl has too similar of a name to the one I chose this morning…_ "Yuri couldn't live without Kirai—Kirai was like…her lifeline."

* * *

The group (A/N: that's right. All 9 of 'em) gathered at the Ame Household. Upon their arrival, they found a hollow-looking girl near the front door. She was hunched over on the ground in the fetal position, and her eyes lit up a little to see the arrival of her companion.

"Kairu…" she choked out. "your back…" she scampered over the teen and attached herself to his right leg.

"Yuri…" he groaned. "I gotta walk you know. I don't intend to sit on the pavement and sulk like you do."

"Watch it bitch boy," she growled. "I'm sad. Don't make me angry, too. Now hug me damnit." Kairu looked down at the girl disbelievingly, before lifting her up gently and hugging her. "Thank you." She scoffed bluntly. "Now was that so hard?"

"my arms are burrrning," he teased, throwing his limbs into the air. "Your fucking holy water." Yuri then took notice of the gang following her friend. "what's with the people?"

Kairu looked back at them "Detectives…about…Kirai…" he said slowly. She walked up to Shinichi. She looked him over, before glaring him in the eyes. Before Shinichi could question her hostile actions, she smacked him right across the face.

"I. HATE. YOU." She growled. "Don't play with the dead!!" she was about to take off running into the house, before she was put into a half nelson by Kairu, who was already obviously tired from dealing with her shenanigans. "Lemme go Kairu!!! You know I hate men!!" she turned back and looked foully at Shinichi. "I _especially_ hate good-looking **DETECTIVES** who mishandle the deceased!" Kairu sighed, and flicked her stomach, causing her to lurch over before he pushed her outward.

"Grow up a little," he groaned. "stop being so crude. You'll get wrinkles." Frowning, she sat Indian style on the ground. Shinichi sighed and walked up to her. He looked deeply into her Blue, furious eyes. Gracefully, he lifted her chin so he was face to face with her.

"Your Yuri Kenjusaku 15 year old anime fanatic, You hate men, you're a lesbian, and you like to sing, if I'm not not mistaken. Wait…You also like to dance. You can't spell and you cheated on your last history test on the Civil War."

She starred wide-eyed back at the boy kneeling before her. "Uh…how'd u know all of that?"

Shinichi stood up, and brushed of his pant-legs. "As collage girls have been known to for sororities, teenage girls have started a similar trend of sisterhoods known as Kinseynkaryus. Kayrus for short. Only girls in the 12-15 division have white lace belts with Ks embroidered." He smirked. "You certainly not old enough to be in collage. On your converses you have SanHan4ev written in red sharpie, implicating "Sana and Hayama" from "Kodomo no Omocha", a relatively old series. To know about such at your age without being a fanatic is very slim. You just said you hated men, and you have lipstick on your neck still, from meeting the girlfriend I presume. The way you maneuvered yourself with Kairu's techniques is pure that of a ballet dancer. On your legs, you have ribbon marks from tying up ballet shoes to hard, and you have sheet music rolled up in your purse over there." He offered his hand. "Care to get up, Yuri?"

"…how'd u know my Last name?" she asked suspiciously, taking his hand removing herself from the floor.

"its on the rim of your bra." He replied simply. "When you smacked me, your t-shirt sleeve flew open in my peripheral, and its spelled in Kanji across the strap line." As soon as he let that slip, she stepped on his foot. "PERVERT!" she roared, red faced.

"you're the one who asked," he sighed in his defense. "Kairu, lead me to the crime scene would you?" he said, advancing away from the angry teen. She glared back at him with tears in her eyes before grimly following behind them. The rest of the group followed in turn.

* * *

You like? You No Like?  
*lets not be rude tho. Only constructive criticism is accepted graciously*_**  
LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REVIEW!  
HeavenlyTanei**_


	3. Friend or Foe?

**HAIZ! I UPGRADED UR BANANAZ!!!XDXD**

Hiya! Ok to be fair, I started writing this when I got 9 reviews, but I didn't finish it until I had 18 so no hitting of me please. (I still loves u…and don't ya just love how I put z's and s's on words that don't have them? Its so epic! XD) and um yea. There were errors in shinichi's deduction which I found immediately after posting, and was very much pointed out to me….pretend like it was perfect. Its me not him ok???? He's still our perfect *koff* shinichi! *grin.* XD so yea…lil sushi high (oh yea, it can happen) and a lil' woozy from nail polish fumes….damn that shit is hard to put on!!! Idk how ppl do that for fun yo. But now my nails are black and I likes it. And yes: the fanfic is officially "ur bananaz", incase u wuz wonderin'. :P

*Mariachi: a kind of music from mexico~

-_EPIC-ish-my-FAVORITE-word_-

Haibara shuddered, feeling the fuming eyes of a psycho-crazy-jealous-burnet burn a hole in the back of her head. Sighing, she followed swiftly behind Shinichi as he was led to the back of the cottage-like house after the living room was a small hall. Taking a right at the end of the corridor, the gang came face to face with a purposely distorted lettered sign reading "Kirai". Kairu slowly turned the knob and without a sound he revealed the victim's bed chambers.

It was a quaint little room with books on most notable shelves. A large mirror mounted atop an oak dressing fable resided fittingly at the right of the opening. Green carpets matching the rest of the house, complimented the significantly lighter green walls with the rich purple accented borders. The room was mostly tidy with the exception of the bed, the desk, and the dressing table. Taking note of the desk first, Shinichi made his way over to the left corner of the room. A small office-like feel had been applied to the area with a giant bulletin board hanging on the wall, no more than 2 feet away from the desk's chair.

Scanning the bulletin board, Shinichi was able to gather some information. A few things caught his eye—mainly the girl who was Kirai—and an unknown male accomplice who seemed more than a little friendly with her in a sum of photos. The boy had a giant mass of unruly wheat hair and indescribable eyes. All photos of the pair were prominently placed on top the mess of other things on the board.

"Is that Kirai?" Haibara asked monotonously before Shinichi could confirm his inference. Kairu nodded, his eyes softening.

"She's hot, right?"

Analyzing the girl in these photos, Shinichi could do little more than nod his head in agreement. She had a darker shade skin; lighter than Heiji however. Though she had dark skin, she had dotting blue eyes surrounded by thick, black eyeliner. With her long, dark brown hair—often teased in many of the photos—and her bosom usually displayed rather prominently, she was undeniably attractive.

Unpinning a photo-both roll, he brought the picture out into plain view. "Who's this guy you lady's all lovely with?" Smiling sorrowfully, Kairu took the roll gently, examining the pictures.

"He's Tein…he was basically my best friend. He and Kirai dated for awhile and loved each other very much. He moved away 2 years ago however, and said if he told me, 'If I have to let anyone else have her, I want it to be you. After all you've liked her ALMOST as long as I have.'. Tein only cried and complained to Kirai After he moved. She told him pretty soon not to call her if he was going to cry about missing her."

"When was the last time he called?"

"To the best of my knowledge, 1 ½ years ago." Around the time she shut him down…" Looking up to a sea of thinking faces. Kairu quickly shook his head. " But Tein would never kill Kirai!! He loves her. Even though he didn't call her, he called me to see how she was doing. He'd never do anything to hurt her…" he said slowing down. "That's why he gave her to me."

Shinichi, frowning, made his way over to her bed. An air mattress lying atop a firmer, feather mattress. The sheets were messy as they should be after being slept on, though he noticed a white wire peaking out from behind a pillow. Slipping on some gloves, he picked up the wire to find little ear speakers attached to the end—they were headphones. Following to the other end of the cord, he found a black mp3 player, shut off.

Frowning, Shinichi held up the specimen. "Why are there headphones in her bed?" Kairu drew his lips into a tight line, before somewhat reluctantly responding to the issue. It was obvious he wasn't expecting to be answering so many questions about his beloved.

"Kirai loved music. She had a bad habit of sleeping with headphones on. Her mother Elsi warned her many times over it might choke her in the night, so she started using smaller headphones her mother wouldn't be able to see if she jumped right out of bed when she woke up."

Shinichi turned on the player and the screen automatically went to the last song played—"Friend or Foe", by a band called "t.A.T.u."

"Anyone know this song?" he asked, lifting up the device. Wide-eyed, Haibara scuffled over the player and smiled.

"t.A.T.u. is a Russian duo with girls Yulia and Lena who pose as lesbians…generally, they do dance music, and this happens to be one of my favorite songs by them." Hooking up, the player to the speakers by her bedside, Shinichi played the song for all to hear.

***. com/watch?v=okYaLPn9s3M = listen to song yes?**that ish youtube link....**

"_Is it to late? Nothing to salvage.__  
You look away, clear all the damage  
__The meaning to all words of love  
Have disappeared_

_We used to love one another  
__Give to each other  
__Lie undercover, so  
Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?  
_'_cuz I used to know."_

Shinichi processed the lyrics as the song played, trying to maybe find a deeper meaning to the lyrics. Or at least to memorize them, if they're importance came up later in his investigation. He'd begun to tap his foot, but then stopped abruptly before he fell into dance, knowing he of all people had two left feet and would surely make a fool of himself.

"_The promises, hollow confessions__  
An innocent show of affection__  
I touch your hand, a hologram  
Are you still there?"_

On the line of confessions, Ran flinched as gazed at her secret love. His deep concentration was far more than entertaining, and unusually attractive. She bit her lip, remembering how he'd left without notice. Though he had explained himself, she felt the explanation insufficient, and would demand another later, when they weren't surrounded by so many people…and when **that girl** was out of the way.

_"We used to love one another  
__Give to each other  
__Lie undercover, so  
Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?  
_'_cuz I used to know."_

As the song ended, Shinichi continued examining the player. As he went down her list of songs, he found the playlist to be unusually diverse—everything from cartoon theme songs to heavy metal. Rap, country, even classical music was embedded in the machine, and he found it exceedingly peculiar. "Kirai had….a wide range when it came to music?"

"Yeah…" Kairu replied. "I really only like rock, metal, and punk…ya know, things of that nature…" glancing at the player, he continued. "Acoustic was starting to grow on me though, since she wrote so many songs for me on her guitar. She said it was best to know all music so you could know what you didn't like about it, but she loved it all anyway. I have no idea how she listened to that mariachi* nonsense."

The examination of the victim's room went on thoroughly, with so many detectives (and wannabe detectives) on the job. It was excruciatingly apparent Kairu had to pee, thus he excused himself before he got any further raw looks from his workers. Shinichi ducked out the back of the house, Haibara following sooth. Ran secretly walked in their wake, she thought being far enough behind to hear though the failed to notice her presence.

Her nostrils flared with anger when she saw the woman grab hold of Shinichi's arm. They'd gone far enough away where she'd found trouble hearing their entire conversation.

-up front where hai and shin iz-

"Why are you attached to me?" Shinichi groaned, as he looked feverishly at Haibara. He was….well….you get the idea, and she wasn't helping the situation in any way.

"Seeing Ran all jealous excites you, doesn't it?" Haibara teased, pulling his arm closer. "You know she'd following us, right?" Being so out of it, Shinichi almost turned his head in her direction, about to acknowledge her presence. "Don't look at her stupid!"

"…right…." He returned his gaze reluctantly to the girl with her arms now firmly tied around his neck. He knew Ran's adorable jealous face was making him hot and bothered, and it was annoying because he was trying to focus on the case. His unbearably attractive colleague of his plastered to his body wasn't exactly helping his situation, either.

"Do you wanna make her really jealous, Kudo-kun?" Haibara ask promiscuously as her eyes played with his mind. His head of course, was cursing at him profusely to get his head in the game. His heart, and his…man parts on the other hand, were resolutely in favor of the idea. Two against one somehow won him over, no matter how immoral.

"…sure…." He said wearily, not knowing completely what she was trying to say. Before another word could escape his lips, she drew him into a heated kiss, sending a shockwave through the spying teen's heart. Her heart sunk deeply into her chest as she saw the kiss get more and more inappropriate before she finally walked away.

--- :-} I knos u dig my evil face {-: ------

Tehe! There it is for all u HaiXShin fans. RanXShin fans RELAXAFY YOZELVES, its commin'.  
Tehe, shin-chan is a pervy boy, pevry pervy boy.

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REVIEW!!!****  
lotsa luv,  
HEAVENLYTANTEI!!!**_


	4. Obsessive Possessive

Noyellingorscreamingplease. Yes, I haven't touched this in a little over 3 years, but better late than never, right? I decided I sucked at writing, looking at my previous works, and after proof-reading this upload my suspicions seem correct. But I like the story, so I want to finish it. Therefore, here's a chapter for you. Forgive the spelling and grammar errors, I'm dyslexic. :x

_**He only loves You: Haibara's Melancholy.**_  
_Chapter 4: Obsessive-Possessive_

_What a dick! _Ran quipped poignantly, after witnessing her childhood friend's pseudo-infidelity. _He comes back after all this time just to rub his new girlfriend in my face! He's such a...he's such a...a dick! Ugh! _Storming back into the house, Ran rejoined the rest of the troop and the surrounding company of the victim as they continued their indoor search for clues.

Meanwhile, the lust-filled eyes of our teen sleuth lazily opened as he sat leaning against a shed outside. His neck-nipping accomplice lay draped on top of him, completely absorbed in her activity. Physically enjoying himself, Shinichi cleared his mind enough to servery his surroundings. The shed they were leaning against, he noted, was directly to the right of the window leading into the victims bedroom. Further to the right, a rusty teal and white play structure could be found, partially destroyed by overgrown bamboo. The it was about a 2 meter drop from the window to the ground, and the fresh paint on the inner side of it looked recently disturbed. Therefore, it's logical to assume that the assailant could have used the window as an escape route.

However, something bothered him_. If Kirai was already dead by the time her loved ones discovered her body, why would the killer go through the trouble of removing the body from the scene? _Shinichi reasoned. _If the deed had been done, and no incriminating evidence could be found in the victims room, then it's possible that the corpse was removed because there was incriminating evidence on it that wasn't...or couldn't have been removed. _

"Haibara," Shinichi mused, "Perhaps it's time we return to the others?" he proposed, making no real physical effort to remove the active woman from his neck.

"Maybe." she whispered, between kisses. "You should. Look around. Some more." He chuckled at her scattered speech, and gently pusher her away from his body. She cocked her right eyebrow, and crossed her arms in defeat. "Don't act like you weren't still analyzing away during our intimacy. I'm not stupid."

Shinichi shrugged. "I wasn't implying you were, and I wasn't implying I didn't. But, I assure you I can get a much more accurate scan of the area without a woman pinned to my neck."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Soon after, Haibara and Shinichi returned to the inside of the house, only to be greeted by the elder brother, Sairu, and the mother, Elsi, of the victim, who had provided the investigative brigade with snacks to tide them over while the facts of the case stewed in their minds.

"Would you care for some lemonade, Detectives?" Elsi asked, lifting a pitcher. "My son is serving sliced fresh fruit and vegetables in the other room."

Waving away the kindness of his hostess, Shinichi marched into the living room of the house to Ran and the others. When he went to meet her gaze, she turned away icily. _Wow, Ran._ He laughed awkwardly to himself. _There's no subtly in your snubbing me today._Clearing his throat, Shinichi caught the attention of the room that had previously been audibly filled with contrasting theories from the various detectives present.

"I know who the perp is, by the way." Shinichi stated, sitting down on the couch next to Heji. His Osakan counterpart raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bold statement, Kudo." Heji spoke, with his voice muffled by a carrot stick. "Who do you think it is?"

"Well, our attempted murder would be Yuri Kenjusaku." he said while reaching for the food left out on the table. The entire room fell silent as the sleuth began munching on a cucumber slice. His eyes widened and he smiled. Turning to Elsi, he mouthed 'These are really delicious', increasing the awkward and confusing tension he built within the room of suspects and interrogators.

Yuri, sitting at in the middle of the carpeted floor toured to look at him angrily. "How.._dare_you, detective! What possible motive would I have for murdering my best friend, you dolt?"

"Not to mention you said 'attempted murderer', Kudo." Heji chimed in.

"I'll get to that," Shinichi replied, before returning his focus to Yuri as he munched. "Your motive is here in this room; Kariu Bankestu." The point of interest in the room turned to the young teen, whose eyes widened. Shinichi continued to munch as he spoke. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

Completely knocked of guard, the suspect gridded her teeth. "Are you an idiot, Detective? You're the one who pointed out the fact that I'm a lesbian, remember?"

"Well, you're a lesbian as a result of being jilted by Kairu." He retorted amongst his chewing. "Growing up, you and Kirai had been best friends. The two of you shared most everything—interests in music, hobbies, and people. Sadly enough, this lead the both of you to become interested in the same boy—one Kairu Banketsu. However, seeing as how his interest laid not on you, but Kirai, you misplaced your resentment for the situation on the general male population and your best friend herself." Throughout his speech, Yuri became noticeably more and more uncomfortable. Kairu, astouned by the revelation, stared at Yuri in awe. _She killed Kirai because...of me?_

Finishing up the last of the cucumbers, Shinichi cleared his throat and continued. "Here's what happened. You and Kirai had a sleepover the night before. It was clear to me after examining the victim's room that she was an avid appreciator of the Great William Shakespeare and an involved actress. Notes and dates that were found on the victims bulletin board also indicate that she herself was a starting playwright, and had been encouraging those around her to take similar activeness in the world of theater. Taking advantage of the fact that she trusted you more than anyone else in the world, when you asked her to rehearse your modern adaption of the classic play "Romeo and Juliet," she took the pills she assumed were candy that you provided for her that was actually a sleeping pill strong enough to knock her out for a solid 10 hour time slot."

"This particular drug, potent enough to make the ingestor appear dead, was the perfect starting weapon for you to use to carry out your plan. Assuming she ingested the pill around 2:00am, she probably was out by about 2:30 and slept soundly, and would continue to do so in a creepily dead fashion until at least 12:30pm that afternoon. According to her mother, you all discovered the body around 10:00am that morning, so it stands to reason that Kirai still would have been asleep at that time. Asleep, but not dead. Seeing as how you were the only person who went near the body at that time and checked her pulse, you were the single suspect who could have tricked everyone else into thinking the victim was already dead. However, there was one thing you didn't count on—Kirai's natural resistance to the sleeping aid you gave her."

"Since the relocation of her ex-boyfied Tein, it's fair to say that Kirai's natural sleep patterns were interrupte. Not only by emotional turmoil, but from the sheer fact that Tein called to complain to her constantly, sometimes even in odd hours of the night. The only way for her to get any sleep at night to function throughout the day was to take sleeping pills—conventional medication that her mother, a hippie, disapproved of. Because of this, she told no one about her drug utilization, which did not exclude you, her best friend. Woozy, but awake when you all discovered her body, she put on the perfect scene to appear dead to her family and kept up the charade until you, Elsi, and Sairu had already left the room. Knowing at that point you were out for her life, Kirai escaped through her bedroom window and has been hiding out this whole time, close to the house. You were expecting to remove the body yourself before the police came and give her another round of sleeping medication and kill her off-sight, but she was already gone by the time you went back to check on her." Shinichi then raised his voice. "Isn't that right, Kirai?"

Just then, a creek erupted from the closet door. The group watched in awe as the supposedly dead Kirai trudged out of the closet. Yuri's eyes widened to a terrified expression as her best friend entered the room. "She only recently returned to this house when she saw the detectives coming toward it; she was probably staying close enough to keep an eye on you, Yuri, to make sure you didn't attack any of her other loved ones."

"That's right, detective..." Kirai murmured. "I recognized you immediately. Big fan. When you arrived, I was sure you would be able to figure out what had happened, so I came back to the house and hid in the closet. Everyone had already finished searching by the time I returned, so even that seemingly obvious place became a secure hiding spot." Kirai walked up to a shaking Yuri, and fell to her knees. "Is that really why you wanted to kill me, Yuri? Because I started dating Kairu?"

"No! You idiot!" Yuri yelled, as tears began to tug at her eyes. "Boys are just boys. They're idiots, the lot of them. Yes..." She trailed off, her hands squeezed so tightly in fists that her knuckles turned white. "Its true that Kairu is different. He's different to me. I love him. Yes, I was upset that you took him from me, especially after you set us up in the first place, but that wasn't the problem. You kept...you kept paying more attention to those boys than you did to me! I'm your best friend! We were supposed to be together forever, remember? But then these damn boys kept ruining that. First Tein, and then Kairu. Even though I thought Kairu was different, as soon as you two got together, you both drifted away from me. Sure, I loved him, but you were mine! And if I couldn't have you...then no one could. I couldn't allow you not to care about me anymore." She looked up at her best friend, lips quivering, hoping for a shred of understanding.

"Stupid." Kirai cherped, wiping the tears of her childhood friend. "I never stopped caring about you. Why do you think I took that pill to begin with? I'm not an idiot, I knew it was real. I knew you'd been upset with me ever since Tein left, and I thought maybe...if I played along with you, then you would forgive me. I thought you were going to kill me then, but I heard the voices of my mother and brother and I...I just couldn't go through with it. I love you, but I love them too." She smiled weakly. Yuri, now fulling weeping, fell into her arms. "I couldn't bear the thought of my mother and brother crying over my death. I'm sorry."

* * *

It was around 4:30 that Shinichi and the others left the home of Kirai and her family, who decided not to press charges against the apparently mentally ill obsessive-posessive best friend of their daughter. However, because of a phone call from Inspector Megure, the unusually large group hauled over to a policemen's late luncheon, to award Kogoro Mouri a medal for setting the town record for the most solved cases within a single month's time. Arriving at the police station, the group made their way down to the lower levels of the building to a grand, open space that had been decorated for the occasion with steamers, decorative table cloths, and a stage-podium set up for the speeches of the afternoon. The room was arranged with many long, rectangular tables that sat more than 10 people per. Shortly after they arrived, Officer Shiratori ran up to the group and showed them to their seats.

"SOOOO. Kudo-kun!" Kazuha sneared. "What have you been up to? I know Heji over here," she barked, grabbing the ear of her crush, "has missed you dearly."

Shinichi sighed, return of the people's inquisition on his previous whereabouts. "You know. A little bit of everywhere...and nowhere at all." The children admired his aloof and confident mannerisms, but Ran felt anger with every fiber of her being. After Shinichi had turned the subject to the case they just finished, the mood seemed to simmer down a bit and the late luncheon began. The food was brought out, and the feast commenced.

"So Ran, what have you been up to?" Shinichi inquired, hoping to lighten the heavy air between them. Alas, to no avail. Her stare remained icy and fierce as she stabbed her steak with a monotonous chuckle and a stone-hard face.

"You know." She gripped, staring into his soul, creating a silence painful to the entire table. "Nothing much."

**Silence.**

Shinichi let out an awkward laugh. "Oh really? That's not what Conan-kun tells me."

**More silence.**

A sweardrop eased down the back of Shinichi's head, and only one phrase raced through his mind as the furious love of his life stabled him with knife-like eyes:_—_

"Really." She stated finally, in her previously frigid manner. "What does Conan-kun tell you exactly?"

At that moment, Shinichi found himself at a loss for words. Noticing his state of panic, Haibara grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Conan-kun likes to call and explain all of the cases that Detective Mouri solves whenever he can...right, Shinichi?" she said coolly, staring back at Ran.

Shinichi blinked, regaining his composure. "Oh. Right." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, lost my train of thought. Conan is a quite the little detective, you know. Sharp kid. Trained 'em myself."

"WOOOW!" Genta gleamed. "Is this lady your new girlfriend, Kudo-san?" Immediately noticing Shinichi's facial protest, the child pointed at their fingers "You guys are holding hands and everything."

Mitsuhiko nodded in agreement. "The signs of a true teenage couple!"

"That can't be true!" Ayumi protested. "Shinichi is supposed to be Ran-neechan's boyfriend!" Ran, noticeably uncomfortable with the entire situation, began to quake with anger, until she noticed something—Shinichi was sweating.

"Hey, Kudo, are you okay?" Heji inquired, has he put his hand up to his friend's forehead. "You're burning up man." Shinichi, alarmed at his physical state, looked to Haibara in a panic. _Strange, _she thought._ I'm perfectly fine, but he's...he's reverting back to his childlike state._Immediately she stood up, and readjusted her grip on Shinichi's hand. "I think it's clear that Shinichi is feeling ill. I'll have to take him home from here. It was nice to meet all of you." She stood up with Shinichi and attempted to exit the room. However, they were halted by a loud kick to the wall.

"Not so fast, you...you hussy!" Ran hissed in a pained tone. "I will NOT let you take Shinichi away when he just got home." Blocking the doorway and taking a karate stance, it made it look impossible for the two to get away unseen. _Shit, _Shinichi heaved. _I'm going to transform in front of all of these people if she doesn't just-_

"AHHHHH!" Cried Shinichi, as he collapsed onto the ground, thriving in pain. Ran's face immediately softened, as Haibara's hardened.

"Insolent woman!" Haibara sneered. "Are you blind? Shinichi needs to get home and rest. He's clearly not doing well."

Ran huffed. "Probably because of whatever nonsense you've been leading him through, Kira!" Haibara stopped for a second, remembering that was the name Shinichi had picked for her this day. She rushed to the sleuth's side, and made it appear that she started to take care of the body to paint the charade that the was actually something a person could do to stop the transformation.

"Idiot. Does this look like he's faking to you? I need to get him home righ—"

At that moment, the entire world froze. And Shinichi disappeared.

"...now..."

Well, he didn't quite disappear. His limbs grew smaller, and visible steam arose from his body. Suddenly, there was no longer a high school detective—but an even younger child, passed out on the floor.

"Conan...kun?" Ayumi whispered, in a room full of silence. Haibara eyes, in horror of the event that just took place, scooped up the young child and attempted to flee the room. In awe, Ran reached out to the child, only to be slapped across the face. She stared amazed back at the woman who dared to harm her, to find a woman near in tears. Immediately, she began to feel remorse for her behavior.

"Do you see what you've done? Stupid girl! Don't ever question the doctor!" She scolded with watery eyes. At that moment, Inspector Megure placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps it's time we take him to the hospital."

_**LEAVE A FREAKIN' REVIEW!  
**__**HEAVENLYTANTEI**_


End file.
